Happy Thirtieth
by frostygossamer
Summary: Sam had made it to thirty. Dean was relieved. Wincesty fluff.


Summary: Sam had made it to thirty. Dean was relieved. Wincesty fluff.

* * *

><p>Happy Thirtieth by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was thirty years old today and Dean let out a breath he'd been holding for too long.<p>

When Dean had turned thirty they had been on some hunt. No time for celebrating. There never was. When had there ever been? He had hardly given it a thought. But the next day, when he had looked at the world through thirty-year-old eyes to see if it looked any different, which it didn't, the thought had suddenly occurred to him that his beloved kid brother would probably never live to see thirty.

Thus it was that Dean let out a tight breath and silently rejoiced as he grinned at his brother, who was standing there in the crowded bar wearing a stupid paper hat hastily put together by a pretty bartender out of a paper napkin, after Dean had announced Sam's birthday, much to the guy's chagrin, in front of the whole bar.

Sam smiled sheepishly and knocked back the silly sparkly drink that Dean had ordered to recognize the occasion.

Dean felt a sudden kind of wonder that his baby brother, his Sammy, could be right here in this world alive and in one piece on this special day. A wave of total unadulterated joy seized him. He grabbed Sam by the elbow and hauled him protesting out of the bar.

"Hey," Sam gasped. "The night's still young. Plenty more drinking time, dude."

Dean shook his head as he pushed him into the Impala.

"You're as drunk as I need you to be already. Shut your yap."

He drove straight back to their motel but, instead of parking near their room, he surprised Sam by parking the car in front of the office.

"Sit tight," he barked, when Sam moved to get out.

Sam slumped back in his seat looking confused. Dean disappeared inside, returning a few seconds later jangling a new room key. He drove the Impala around to the other side of the motel and unlocked a room at the end of the block.

It was the honeymoon suite, evident from the large heart-shaped bed and chubby cherubs on the wallpaper. Sam grinned foolishly.

"Got some hooker in here ready to jump out, huh?" he asked, checking inside the wardrobe and peeking around the bathroom door.

When he turned back to the main room he was startled to see Dean standing there completely naked.

"Dude!" he uttered, unable to string together an appropriate sentence.

"Think it's time we stopped pussyfooting around and cut to the chase," Dean said calmly, walking around the bed to stand up close to his brother.

Sam coughed awkwardly. "Dunno what you've been thinking I've been thinking, dude, but I haven't," he insisted.

Dean sighed. "We're not kids, Sam. And now that we've both made it this far, I think it's time we faced it. We're not gonna find anyone else. No one else that matters. We got each other. And that's all. But it's enough."

Sam stared at his brother for a moment, then something soft happened in his eyes.

"I get it," he admitted. "I do."

He put his hands around Dean's waist and pulled him closer. Dean nestled his face into his little brother's big shoulder.

After a couple of minutes of silent togetherness, Sam said, "You gonna help me off with this shirt or what?"

An hour later they were laying in the stupid heart-shaped bed, naked and curled up into each other. They had been doing that for an hour, nothing else. Well, they weren't gay. Anything more was going to take a little longer.

Suddenly Sam laughed.

"Dude, we gotta look like Barbie and Ken in a Mattel bedroom play set."

Dean glanced up and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"So who's Barbie and who's Ken?" he demanded.

Sam considered ribbing his brother, but decided against it. They were having a nice moment. It would be a shame to spoil it.

"You're Ken, I guess," he allowed.

"Better be," Dean grumbled and snuggled back into him.

"You're welcome," Sam responded.

"Happy thirtieth birthday, Sam," Dean murmured sleepily.

Sam smiled gently and kissed the crown of his brother's head.

"Thanks, Dean," he said.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: I was trying to do some internet banking, really I was, but this idea jumped out at me and forced me to write it down. ;)


End file.
